Rosehip
Rosehip is one of the supporting characters in Girls und Panzer, she appeared in'' Girls und Panzer der Film'', the spin-off manga'' Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! and in the Drama CD. Profile Rosehip is the Commander of St. Gloriana's Crusader Tank Platoon. Appearance She is average height sized girl, she has pinkish red hair and a pair of orange eyes. Personality She is very energetic and is a speed runner, doing everything fast to complete tasks as soon as possible and in some situations, like eating, to finish first. She never restrains herself when going after something, not caring about failure or what others may say if she doesn't behave in a way that is socially approved by them - According to Darjeeling this trait is something that St. Gloriana's Sensha-dō and its members naturally lack, and hence she is sometimes jealous of Rosehip. However, Rosehip naturally lacks the gracefulness, elegance and manners of a St. Gloriana Student and because of that Darjeeling gave her a special table-manners class. Background '''Drama CD' According to the Drama CD, Rosehip comes from a big family, with her great-grandfather, her grandfather, her grandmother, her parents, seven older brothers and sister, plus two sisters-in-law and their three children, making a total of eighteen family members including Rosehip - Hence the reason why she always removes the speed limiters for everything she does, to avoid being the last one. Still in the Drama CD, it is mentioned that she witnessed the practice match between Ooarai and St. Gloriana, the first actual match Ooarai had on the anime, for Rosehip, it was an honor to watch Darjeeling in action. After the match in the end of the episode, Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe and Assam have some tea, on the background it's possible to see the Churchill and Matildas deployed for the battle, it's also possible to see a Crusader Mk.II. Rosehip didn't participate on that battle because she wasn't matching the standards of a St. Gloriana student, as stated above. Girls und Panzer der Film In Girls und Panzer der Film, she had a more active role as the commander of a Crusader Mk.III and the Crusader platoon, where her speed was used as an advantage. In the exhibition match between Ooarai/Chi-Ha-Tan vs St. Gloriana/Pravda, she served as a back-up inside the town battle zone, she served good as a distraction, but the excessive speed made her tank lose control during driving maneuvers, hitting Klara's tank and exploding, although she survived (unlike Klara's T-34/85) and was about to rendezvous with the allied tanks when she was mistakenly got hit in mid-air by a terribly aimed shot by Momo, who was actually aiming at the enemy flag tank, the Churchill. Later on the movie, she got temporarily transferred to Ooarai alongside her teammates to participate In the annihilation match between the Ooarai Compound Team vs Selection University. This time she was the only Crusader, in the initial phase of the battle she provided support to Team Morning Glory. Later on the teams were split, she used speed to fight the enemy, right before being taken out she performed a mid-air attack, taking out the enemy M24 Chaffee tank. Rosehip was the last surviving member of her school in the annihilation match. Motto Love Love Sasuken Desu! She had a cameo on the manga during a visit to Ooarai right after their victory on the annihilation match, she was scolded by the Public Morals Committee for running in the corridors. She also had a talk with Klara, talking about what happened during the exhibition match. Trivia *Like other students from St. Gloriana, she is named after a tea; which based on the color of the one she drinks while in battle. *Implied to come from a "lower-class" family in many of the derivative works. Would explain her much less tactful personality in comparison to the majority of the St. Gloriana members. **She is said to have seven other siblings, all male. This would also attribute to her personality. *Roseship frequently displays aggression on an insanely reckless scale. She is not afraid to charge down any enemy, with or without support. Darjeeling's most common battlefield instructions to Rosehip are "Come back!". *Rosehip's Crusader Mk.III has a speed governor on it, presumably to restrain her excitement from losing control of her tank. However, removing said governor during the match against Selection University allowed her to take down the enemy Chaffee. Gallery rosehip-official-picture.png| Rosehip's official picture from the website Rosehip-inside-tank.png| Rosehip inside the Crusader Crusader.PNG| Rosehip Crusader Mk.III Rosehip-tank-crew-selection-uni.png| Rosehip's crew having tea with Selection University at the end of the match Rosehip.jpg|Observing the battle Rosehip 2.jpg|Surprised and confused Rosehip removing speedlimiter.jpg|Excited at removing the limiter RosehipTennis.jpg|Rosehip's "ladylike" manners to play Tennis AssamScoldingRosehip.jpg|Rosehip being scolded by Assam for her magnificent Tennis technique. Darjip.jpg|''Darjip'' - Rosehip trying to learn Darjeeling's grace and modesty by impersonates her. RosehipMultiImpersonification.jpg|''Dar-ass-ruk...'' well Rosehip trying to impersonates all her teammates... at one time (Assam-Darjeeling-Orange Pekoe & Rukuriri). IMG_20170222_214027.JPG|The usual speedy Rosehip es:Rosehip Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:Tank Commanders